Curse of the Sharingan Eyes
by Poet4anime
Summary: As Kakashi desperatly searches for Sasuke, who just recently killed two members of Akatsuki, Itachi and his new partner Tobi go settle the score with him once and for all, in all out war between sharingan users.
1. Chapter 1

_**Curse of the Blood Red Eyes**_

"Base, this Kakashi over, can you hear me?" I said while landing on a nearby tree, the moonlight revealed just what I came looking for, even though I had not expected to find it like this.

"We copy you Kakashi, what's you status." said the voice of Ibiki through my auricular.

"I'm currently at the border with the grass nation; the targets have escaped, well, all except one. Kisame has been eliminated by an unknown force."

"Repeat Kakashi, which target has fallen."

"Kisame of the seven mist swordsmen, by the looks of it I'd say it was Sasuke´s work, very similar to how we found Deidara, there are snakes mark and a big wound in his chest which seems to be the cause of death, probably done by the chidori."

"Copied, return to Konoha and await new orders, Godaime will be informed at once."

"Roger." I said, turning the auricular off. Ahh Sasuke, what have you gotten yourself into this time, Akatsuki will come in hard after you now, they wont forgive the death of two of their members, but I bet this is what you waned, to have Itachi come after you himself.

Itachi´s Pov

Such a peaceful place I though, too peaceful perhaps. The splashing noise of the cascade, the birds humming and blowing wing made the atmosphere to boring for my taste.

Kisame has taken long enough; he should have been able to find Deidara and his partner by now."

Last I heard they had gone after my stupid little brother, perhaps they had managed to kill him after all, not exactly how I wanted things to go but if it's done then it's done. What a shame though.

"Itachi-San, Itachi-San!" yelled a voice from the distance, I turned to look and saw Tobi running up to me. Even when he ran he looked like an idiot.

"Tobi, what are you doing here, where's Deidara and Kisame."

"They're dead Itachi-San, your brother killed them, I had left to allow Deidara sempai to fight freely, but when I went back I found him dead, Kisame was the same way not far from there."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked, my face and my voice completely emotionless, as it should be.

"It's true Itachi, Zetzu has just confirmed It." said the voice of the leader behind us.

He stood there watching us in his holographic state.

"Leader, how could he have killed two of our members so easily, he has never been this powerful before."

"Orochimaru must have been one great teacher, but regardless of that, he has become a full fledged problem now, so we need to take care of him immediately. You two will be partners from now on."

"What, you're going to put me with this stiff, come on at least Deidara had a sense of humor, this guy never smiles." said Tobi child fully as always.

"I don't want to hear any complaints, you two are partners and that's final, now I want the both of you to finish the job and kill Sasuke, his team as well."

"No problem." it was all that needed to be said, it was about time we got this family feud over.

"Report to me when it's done then, don't let me down Itachi, I won't tolerate any more failures." And with that he vanished.

"Talk about a bad mood, say Itachi-San, how are we going to find your brother in the first place, he could be anywhere by now, and do you have a plan cause Deidara sempai didn't and look how he ended, of course maybe it wont make a difference, you're one of the strongest of our group but I still think-"

"Shut up." I flashed my sharingan dangerously at him; he got the message across and stood quiet, if this was how it was going to be from now on I might end up killing him as well.

"I don't need t find him, he'll come to me on his own, and I don't care how strong he is now, compared to me he's nothing. Now get moving, we have a long walk ahead of us, and I want it to be a silent as the grave I'll bury you in if you so much as speak again, now are we clear?" he nodded frightened.

"Then lets go." Wait for me stupid little brother, I'll finish the job I started all those years ago, or perhaps it'll be you who walks out victorious, that wouldn't be too bad either I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter # 2: **__**The Snake that Splits**_

The blood, it unnerved me to see that it no longer bothered me, three years ago the sight of so much blood would have scared me, but now it seemed normal, too normal.

After three years with Orochimaru the sight of it became a routine, the spilling of it a practice, and in some sick way, the view of it a pleasure, as long as it belonged to my enemies.

I walked inside the dark lake with only the pale moonlight to see, and allowed its clear water to wash over the crimson stains from my clothes, my sword and my body.

"Come on Sasuke, we're going to loose the whole night here, can't you wash yourself later." said Suigetsu from the bed shore, Karin and Jugo next to him.

"He's right Sasuke-Kun, if we don't hurry up I'll loose your brother's track." said Karin.

I didn't answer them; they were used to it though. Taking my time to let all the blood be consumed by the lake until I felt satisfied, then I walked out towards them.

Suigetzu passed me a change of clothes while lifting his new possession, the sword Samehada, his prize for helping me defeat Kisame.

The plan had worked better than I thought, after disposing of Deidara; I waited for them to send a member, and thanks to Karin special ability I knew that Itachi was the closest, but they sent Kisame instead to check, still, we managed to defeat him, which assured me that he was next.

"So what should we do know boss, you got what you wanted, you eliminated Itachi´s partner, know he'll come for you himself, I bet you had this planned from the beginning, so what's the next step?" asked Jugo all serious as was his costume.

"The next and final stage of my plan is for you three to go and deliver a message to Konoha for me." I said pulling a sealed scroll from my pocket and giving it to Karin.

"It's very important that they receive it without fault, that's the last thing I'll ask you three to do." They all looked at me confused.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that you don't need us anymore?" asked Suigetsu.

"Something like that, the truth is that I don't want you die because of me, I formed this team with the only purpose of helping me kill my brother, but I never intended for you three to fight alongside me."

"But we want to help you out, wasn't that the whole point, the mission of our team." said Suigetzu, now getting angry.

"Yes, but only to this point, I'll deal with Itachi alone, and that's my final word, if you got problem with it," I placed my hand on the scabbard of my word. "Then we deal with it now."

He looked nervously at my sword, he was strong but he knew he couldn't beat me.

"Fine, be a stubborn brat if you want, what do I care, I got what I wanted so I'll go my own way now." He jumped into a tree with Samehada tied to his back, after all this time I still couldn't understand how he managed all that weight.

"Good Luck." and he was gone.

I smiled despite his rudeness, he had helped after all.

"What about you two, will you help me, or will you bail as well?" I asked calmly.

"I said I'd help you accomplish your revenge, if this is what you want me to do then fine." said Jugo.

"Same here," said Karin, "but I don't want you to die Sasuke-Kun, leaving you to fight alone feels like…"

"Don't worry," I said reassuringly to her, "I don't intent to die, you just make sure to deliver that scroll, specifically to Naruto." She nodded sadly but determined all the same, I had that affect sometimes.

"See you then." said Jugo, motioning Karin to follow him, she gave me one last look before taking off with him.

Then something rather odd happened, a band of crows that were gently flying above us, suddenly changed their directions towards…

"Karin, Jugo, get out of the way!" I yelled but not in time, the crows started attacking them, viciously biting their flesh off, tearing their eyes out.

I activated my sharingan, hoping my gut was right this time, thankfully it was so, the crows were an illusion, still, both Karin and Jugo thought they were real, and were screaming in terror and pain because of it, unable to realize that it was just a genjutsu.

"Disperse!" I shouted, clearing the mirage form their minds, they looked confused around, surprised to see they still had their eyes untouched.

"Get out of here now, before **he** traps you again." They got the message and left the place immediately, not looking back this time.

"Come on out Itachi, I've been waiting for you for long enough." I said, knowing this was his work.

"Hmph, what a sharp little boy you turned out to be, Sasuke." He said while stepping out of the woods.

The same long black hair, the same murderous red eyes that hunted my dreams for years, with the Akatsuki cloak and ring, no doubt about it, this was my brother Itachi.

"Hello, my stupid little brother, ready to die?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**__** # 3: **__**Flame**____**and**____**Thunder**_

We started at each other at first, only God knows for how long. The sky was beginning to get darker as black clouds took over the starry night; it would rain soon enough.

I had my hand on my sword the whole time, his were hidden inside his cloak, he could have been forming seals for all I knew, or holding some shuriken to throw at me at the first sing of an opening, one I refused to give him.

Both of us had our sharingans activated, despite all the experience I had gained using mine, he still had the mangekyo sharingan, so I was still in disadvantage, if he trapped me in that dream world of his again it would be the end of me.

"Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)" I shouted while making the seals in the blink of an eye, the giant fireball went straight at him.

He however stood perfectly still as the flames took over him, smiling as his body went up into smoke, damn it was a clone.

I sensed him behind me this time, quickly turning around to evade his shuriken, his fist on the other hand did manage to connect, on a clone of my own that is.

I jumped from the trees above and plunged my sword into his heart, too easy, something was wrong, but it didn't turn to smoke as a clone would so what the hell.

Itachi smiled at me with bloodless lips and an empty look in his red eyes.

"Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)." What? Dammit, I thought angrily, realizing my mistake and jumping as far away as possible as the replica exploded, leaving a small crater where it once stood.

"So it seems like you have improved a little, still, I hope you got some better moves than that, if you plan of fighting me at all that is." I smiled at him.

"Of course, that was just the warm up, now is where it gets fun." I said, brandishing the sword in the air while focusing all my chakra in it.

"Let's go, Sen'eitajashu! (Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand)" I threw my right arm forward, sending half a dozen snakes fly towards Itachi and then circling him to full paralyze his body.

"Orochimaru´s technique?" he said somewhat amused, "That's how you expect to kill me, ah Sasuke?"

"It's a start." I responded as I launched forward with my sword blazing in chakra.

"Chidori?" it was all he managed to utter as I landed the blow hard against him, making a large cloud of dust rise and cover due to the force of the impact, the floor to seemed to have broken under the pressure.

To my surprise, he had managed to block it with a sword of his own, I hadn't seen it, he probably had it hidden inside his cloak the whole time, yet the speed in which he pulled it out was impressive, seeing how he also managed to fend off all the snakes before.

"That wasn't half bad; you modified Kakashi´s technique to surround your sword, very interesting." He commented as if nothing.

"You're wrong, I didn't modified it," I took the opportunity to grab him with both my arms and legs, dropping my sword as I parried his off. "I perfected it, and not only to surround the sword, but me as well." That being said, I showed him what I meant, as all by body expelled the concentrated chakra I had been focusing, effectively zapping him until his cloak bursted into flames.

"Why you little.." he shouted as the flames burned him all over, while I jumped back into a tree; quickly throwing around eight shurikens with cords tied to them, cords that soon binded Itachi to the tree behind him.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)" I shouted as I finished the seals, spitting the huge mass of fire out into the cords that soon had Itachi burning into cinders, well, what was left of him.

"That's it, that's the best you had to offer me, stupid little brother." I turned around and saw Itachi sitting peacefully behind me; his clothes were untouched as was he.

I turned again to see the other one, but I didn't even see any ash, the tree I had tied him too was perfectly fine as well, and all the damage we had caused was gone too.

"An illusion, all our fight was just your genjutsu?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, but I'm amazed that you managed to defeat me in it, you broke my illusion by doing so you know." He said standing up.

"Why don't you face up front, are you afraid of me Itachi?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to see what you were capable off, I admit that you're much better now, but you still have a long way to go before you can kill me."

"We'll see about that," I said as my hair darkened, while my skin turned scaly and my eyes black, all while a pair of wings emerged from behind me, "Now won't we?" I smiled at his surprised look, clearly he didn't know I was capable of transforming like this, perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Childish Phantom**_

I had to hurry, if my Intel was right then Sasuke was around this area, and so is Akatsuki, I have to get there before they kill him.

The path of trees slowly began to turn darker as the moon was covered by the shady clouds, leaving all the forest in darkness, no problem, I've had had much worse situation back when I was in ANBU, still it worried me that I felt so uneasy.

Pakun still hadn't reported, which meant that either he hadn't found Sasuke, or he did and couldn't return to inform me, either way it didn't look good.

I stopped and hid behind on of the trees as I suddenly heard someone approach, no there were two of them, moving fast to where I was.

First I saw a really tall boy with blonde hair wrapped in a white cape, the second was a girl with glasses and red hair, half her hair was combed and long, the other half was short and messy, both of them seemed to be in a hurry, and I'm sure it wasn't to attack me.

They seemed to be running from something, o rather someone, better to find out for myself, maybe they've seen Sasuke.

"Yo, over here, I called out to them as I stepped out of the trees cover, both of them looked startled and alert once they saw me, going as far as throwing some kunai at my direction, none made it of course but it was still rude of their part.

"Whoa, what's with the attack, I just want to ask you some questions."

"You're the copy ninja Kakashi aren't you? Sasuke told us about you." said the girl.

"You know Sasuke then, is he around here?"

"Yes but I wouldn't go there right now, he's fighting his brother and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to interrupt."

"What, he's fighting Itachi." Oh god, this was worse than I thought, they've already found him.

"Any way we have to go, his partner isn't far behind, I think he's following us all along." Said the boy, looking back jut in case, his expression was cold but he seemed a little nervous about something.

"We have to get this message to Konoha, that what Sasuke wanted, but I don't want to leave him like this, he could die."

"Don't worry, you go ahead and deliver the message, tell the Hokage everything that's happening and that I need reinforcements as soon as possible, I'll do what I can for Sasuke-kun here. Now go." They looked unsure at each other, unsure whether to trust me.

"I also care about Sasuke-kun, you have to trust me, now move." They stood motionless; their faces paralyzed all of a sudden.

"What are you-" It was then when I noticed the hands poking through the earth, holding their feet tight.

"Move!" I yelled, throwing an explosive kunai at the spot between the two hands, they retracted just n time to let the two kids jump away from the explosion.

They didn't bother to say anything else, instead they left the place with all haste, I just hoped they'd remember the message.

Now to deal with my little underground friend here, he had approached without me noticing at all, a feat worthy of recognition, but in my case not one that worked for my benefit.

Then I sensed it, here he comes. A few seconds later three shurikens had pierced my face, the face of my clone actually, I took the opportunity to calculate where they had been thrown and launched some of my own before going underground and beneath him.

I waited for him to deflect my attack before striking for real.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)" I yelled as I dragged him to entrails of the earth as I got out instead, leaving only his head exposed.

The guy was odd all right, he had an orange mask with a strange swirl pattern and just one eye hole on the right side, aside from that he seemed pretty common, save for the Akatsuki cloak, I never heard of this member though.

"You Akatsuki, what your name and what's exactly is Sasuke and Itachi?"

"You must be Kakashi, the one who blew Deidara senpai's arm; I'm Tobi by the way, nice to meet you." He said al child fully.

"Um…sure, anyway I need to know to where those two are right now, now we can do this the hard way or hard way," I told him drawing my kunai and placing it under his throat, "so what's it gonna be?"

"Hahahahaha, how funny, you're welcome to try if you want Kakashi-kun, it's been a while since I had some fun, Deidara senpai always wanted to do things all alone. Come on lets play" I slit his throat then, only to find out that he was made of dirt, crap.

"Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Clone Technique) huh, clever boy, but not good enough." I quickly formed the seals for my counter attack.

"Chidori!" I screamed as the chakra solidified in my hand, the cry of birds resounded with the wind throughout the whole forest as I launched forward, against the boy.

At first he looked surprised by my technique, he didn't move only raised his hand and pointed at it while muttering "that…that's…I…I remember…I remember that's-" he never finished the sentence, since I finally reached, throwing my arm at him.

To m surprise he caught it by the wrist, applying as much pressure as possible, almost cutting the blood flow from my hand.

"I remember you now, Kakashi-san, and I definitely remember that eye." He said lifting my headband with his free hand. "did you like my gift Kakashi, maybe it time for me to take it back."

It couldn't be, no, not him, he's dead I know, it was my fault, all my fault, because of me he's dead, because of that I have this eye, the same eye he seemed to be missing an eye hole in his mask.

I used my own free hand and grabbed his mask and slowly pulled it off, half dreading what I could find beneath.

"Hello Kakashi-san, long time no see." said the face of my childhood friend, Obito Uchiha, minus the sharingan I now had.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Hello everybody, long time no see, to be honest I wasn't sure I was going to finish this story, but review and favorites kept coming so I really felt like I owed you guys that much, now the story doesn't end here, this was just the first part, I'm starting a second one soon, much better trust me, this was more of a prologue, when I started this story many things were not known, like the real identity of Tobi, now please be honest with yourself, who didn't think that was Obito, well anyway, I sort of fixed it to the right plot now, also in here its assuming that Itachi already told Sasuke all about the reason why he killed the clan and who Tobi really is, but the battle is my own idea…and so is the ending, well enjoy, keep those review coming and be on the lookout for the next story titled : "The Sharingan Wars". (Told you it was going to be cool)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Brothers**__** no More**_

All was quiet, only our heartbeats broke the silence of the night, his was calm, his mind probably calculating all possibilities for our battle, but I was just angry, excited yes, but mostly filled with white raw fury at the man in front of me, my brother.

We were both on stance, ready to make the first move or stop it, my wings getting impatience to rush off against him. I held my sword in position, and shuriken at the ready, my sharingan focused only in his, which had already gone into its Mangekyo stage.

He was the same, his short blade also at hand, ready to make seals at any moment, but like me he waited, for a sign, any sign that would allow the bloodshed I so longed for to begin.

A soft gust of wind blew around us, picking a few leaves into the air, temporarily blinding me, it must have a millisecond but in it I lost sight of him, damn, I turned and swung my sword just in time to parry his, he had snucked up on me with such speed, it was hard to believe.

"Not bad, a good reaction, however bear in mind that this is no illusion." He said while holding me in place, I looked down and saw him perform the seals with equal haste, I could barely follow it.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" he said, being at such a close distance the technique would be more than fatal, and I had no way of escape…but one.

I covered myself with my wings as I jumped away just seconds before the fireball reached me, though they did protected me I felt the scorching heat all the same, he had gotten so much power in such a basic attack.

The earth was left scorch, not just a little patch but almost the entire area all the way to the tree. No time to think, I had to counter attack immediately.

"Senei Jyashu (Sublime Snake Hands)" I said, invoking dozens of snakes from my sleeve, they slither against Itachi to bind him, but he was ready, cleaving the blade into the ground.

"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)" he said, as the space between us turned into a muddy terrain of murky water, swallowing the snakes holes.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)"he said, not wasting anytime, doing the seal. From the muddy water emerged several large liquid brown dragons, they all launched toward me, enveloping even as I struggled in a heavy mass of water.

"I'm not done yet Sasuke." This time he used both hands separately, each one performing a different sequence of seals, a double ninjutsu, amazing, I never knew one could do it.

"Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique)" was the first, freezing the water dragons I was inside of to solid ice, I remained conscious thank to my transformed state, but still I was helpless.

"Now for the finishing touch, you might find this…familiar." He ran towards me, stretching his right hand while holding it with his left, slowly it blazed with blue sparks as he accelerated, crying like a flock of birds.

"Chidori!" he uttered, and striked the ice right in front of me, the iceberg broke into pieces as his attack hit me, filling me with pain, both from the hit and the electricity.

I fell to the ground, my body all numb, unable to move as I hit the ground, he walked slowly towards me, confident he had won, well considering the state I was in, I guess he had reason for it.

"It's over stupid little brother, let me take my prize, you need not suffer more, just rest and go to mom and dad, they'll be happy to see you again I'm sure." He bent down, his hand caressing my right eye, as he slowly started to press in, and finally…pop it.

The pain was beyond anything I ever taught, I felt myself screaming, even though I could barely hear my own voice as my mind clouded, all sense of time disappearing, all I could see with my remaining eye was his smiling face, not like his usual expressionless face, but happy, maniacally so.

Was this it, had all these years of hatred and fighting been for this, to be defeated by him, to follow my clan to death, why then did I betray Konoha, my friends, my teacher…it had all been for revenge, I did everything and more for this chance, I'm not going to let it go away, this man…must pay for his crime, by my hand.

I grabbed his left hand before he could pop my other eye off.

"Sorry… but you really just have to die…brother." I pressed with all my strength until his wrist had turned white, all circulation of the blood broken as well as the wrist itself, I could feel the one snap.

He trembled slightly in pain as he struggled to free himself from my grasp, but not this time, no, this time I'm finishing this. I forced him to kneel as I myself stood up, ignoring the bleeding from the hole where my eye used to be.

"For all you killed, for all you've taken from me, for all the pain and suffering you caused…you will die…ITACHIIII!!!!" with my free hand I copied his move and called for the chidori, hitting hi squarely in the stomach with all I had, saliva and blood left his mouth as he was momentarily suspended in the air by the force of impact.

He flew and smashed into the tees breaking a few before finally stopping, gasping for breath as he coughed blood, staggering to stand up.

I ripped a piece of cloth from my shirt, wrapping it around my…hole, then I picked my chokuto and walked over to him, slowly, savoring the moment before it came.

He quickly started making seals with his remaining hand, his mangekyo sharingan shining bright red, was this Tsukoyomi, he wouldn't dare use it against me like this would he, I'm strong enough to resist it.

"Tell me Sasuke, do you know what the ultimate technique of the Uchiha Clan is, we the master of fire, dominated all Katon techniques… and also created the very most powerful one, only a user of the Mangekyo sharingan is able to perform it once this hits something it will burn to cinders, no exception." Oh crap.

"Katon: Amaterasu Seika (Fire Release: Shining Heaven Fire)" he stretched his hand and from his palm emerged a literal hellfire of pure blackness; it was like a wave, a tsunami of black fire, heading fast against me.

Shit, I bit my thumps and played them against the ground, the symbols poured out like ink to form the seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Sanju Rashomon (Summoning: Triple Gates)." I cried, the ground shook like an earthquake the gigantic triple gates of emerged one after another to protect me.

The attack hit straight on, a blast of dark light illuminated and burned all the forest around us, turning it a real live hellfire, the first gates blew apart instantly, the second latest a little longer but melted away all the same, the third began to liquefy as well and finally exploded, but managed to protect me well enough, having only sustained a few minor injuries and burns.

The smoke started to dissipate slowly, giving me a clear picture of what had happened, the entire forest was now a burnt wasteland, not a single tree was left, the lake had evaporated completely, but there was no sign of him.

Finally I spotted him , he rested against a tree, clearly exhausted and…crying, wait, there was something strange, he was crying, his eys were bleeding, they looked unharmed but still.

He tilted his face to look at me…no, there was something wrong, he was looking at me but his face seemed dazed and confused, he was blind. It seemed that the attack had taken its tall, finally fulfilling the curse of the mangekyo sharingan.

He was so pathetic like this, he could barely stand up, and he was trying to move, he was afraid, I could see it in him, he was afraid of the darkness, as he sweated while shaking, stumbling off balance with every step.

"Seems a shame killing you like this."

"No its not." said a new voice, I turned instinctively sword at the ready, to see a man with an orange mask and Akatsuki clothes. He was odd, the mask had only one hole and he was carrying a body with him...wait isn't that…Kakashi.

"Who are you, and what did you do to him?" I said, ready to strike at any time.

"Don't worry about him, he'll live, I want him alive, he's like our adoptive son, our clan I mean."

"Ahh I see, you're Madara Uchiha aren't you, Itachi told me about you, you're next on my list so wait a little longer." I said tuning to finish.

"That's right, take your vengeance and your rightful prize, take his eyes and become the ultimate shinobi Sasuke, ill teach all you'll need to know to master the mangekyo sharingan, you will become a living god like me." He said proudly.

"Don't compare me to trash like you or my brother, im not interested in such things, once you two are dead I'll be happy enough."

"And then what, you'll return to Konoha, do you think they'll welcome you with open arms, well perhaps, but you'll never be more than a traitor, they'll hold you back and turn you into a simple pawn when you deserve to be king, Sasuke, there is a reason why we killed the clan, they had become corrupt, arrogant, a filthy broken image of what they were."

He took off his mask, revealing a young face with short hair and a missing eye, like I was, a pair of orange goggles rested on top of his head.

"Not quite how I pictured you." I admitted.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to change back." He wiped his face with his hand and his features immediately changed, his face turned older, his hair grew larger, obscenely so, his second eye appeared, both of them with the mangekyo sharingan. He took off his Akatsuki clothes, revealing an old crimson battle armor and a huge shuriken attached to his back.

"I am Madara Uchiha, father of Konoha and founder and killer of the Uchiha clan, and I want you to take your brother's side by my side, become my student Sasuke, help in my vision of a better world, one where the people we love don't have to die, no more wars or ninjas, just…peace." I laughed a little at this, it was just too corny.

"Oh please, why would I join you, you're no better than him, just another murder."

"And what would you say if I told you I could bring your parents back." At this I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'd say you're stupider than you look."

"I assure you it's true, where do you think Orochimaru got the data for his so called immortality jutsu, he stole what little information we had back then and escaped from the organization, he based his technique on it, imagine how far we've come since then, I assure you, once my plan is completed we will be able to bring people back to life, you want to see your parents again don't you, I can give you that." He extended his hand, waiting for me to seal the deal.

I was tempted, my god I am, to see my family again, all those who died, I could see them again.

"I won't harm my friends, I won't attack Konoha."

"You won't have to, I don't intend to kill anyone from it, you see unlike you're teacher I don't intend on destroying the village, I want to unite the five great villages as one, under the banner of the Fire Fan of the Uchiha, we are the divine royal family, it's our right to rule this land, you're right as well." He placed his hand in my shoulder and walked me to where Itachi lay pathetically, still whimpering in fear of the dark.

"Now take your legacy and your revenge, let's start this new era by taking the last of the corrupted blood." I felt like in a trance, what I did now wasn't against my will, that much I knew and felt, I was a dark kind of bliss, I bend down and stared into those terrified vermillion eyes…and then I took them.

I was barely aware of what I was doing, not even noticing the heavy screaming, I had the same feeling one got when doing some focusing manual labor, but it felt so right, when I snapped out of it I saw my hands, they were covered in blood with two round spheres looking at me.

I braced myself and took my remaining eye off, biting down to suffocate the pain, for a moment I was as blind as Itachi, and then in equal pain and gruesome feeling I fixed the new pair in, I closed immediately almost afraid so use them.

"Go on, open them." I did, it was magical, it was like seeing the world for the first time again, I could see very thing, so defined, reality had heighten for me, it could all play slower or faster at my will.

I caught my reflection in the puddle of blood from Itachi, my eyes new eyes were in the mangekyo sharingan mode, and I felt my injuries heal, that's right, I'm immortal now aren't I.

"Welcome Sasuke, you've been reborn to your true self of godhood, now you are ready, now you are complete." He said, taking the crimson ring from Itachi's finger and giving it to me.

"Yes." I put the ring and raised my sword gently into the air right above Itachi.

"Bro…brother" he stuttered pitifully. I brought the sword down in response, feeling the last twitch of life ran through the metal all the way to the hilt.

"I am."


End file.
